Cracked Slipper
by ILoveMikey15
Summary: (GENDERBENT CHARACTER) Crystal attends Auradon Prep with her baby girl, Camiyah keeping her busy when she's not doing homework, hanging with Lonnie, ignoring Audrey's taunts and helping her roommate Jane with boy trouble. All that on top of being a teen mom? Yep, that's just life in a nutshell.


_**A/N: Crystal is 5'2 with mocha skin and amber eyes. Same hair colors as Carlos. She's from Auradon, not the Isle.  
**_

* * *

 _ **(8 AM Monday) (Auradon Prep)**_

"Mommy" Camiyah yawns softly as Crystal carried her throughout AP's royal blue halls and rubs her tiny little back soothingly. She adjusted the two year old's little yellow flower crown and smiles at the cute bumblebees imprinted on the toddler's leggings underneath the yellow tunic. "Let's go see where your nana went" the young mother coos as the little girl perked up at the mention of her favorite fairy.

Many male students couldn't help but stare at her as many didn't know there was a toddler on campus that belonged to a beautiful young woman. They also couldn't fathom who in Auradon could be the father or why she never was seen with a guy that flirted with her.

Translation?

She's hot and why has no one asked her out yet?

Most girls in the hall wanted her magenta floral blouse and white hi-low skirt. Audrey just wanted her baby blue pastel heels with the gold diamonds on the actual heels. Crystal was just simply proud of the ponytail Jane braided into her hair this morning. Who knew she could braid a flower crown in someone's hair? She pushed open the front doors of the school and found the elegant fairy waiting by the entrance stairs with Audrey and Ben.

Wait, why were they..? Oh… OH! The Isle kids were arriving today! Wow, she forgot about that.

"Hello gorgeous" A deep voice whistles as she headed over to the group. She turns and finds none other than Chad Charming smirking. "Can I help you?" She sighs. "I was just admiring your lovely ensemble. Love the flowers. Nice touch" he nods, eyes lowered flirtatiously. "Chad, can we do this chat later? I have to ask FG something important" She asks, politely.

"Oh, sure. But I'll stay here to protect you from the Isle Kids. Who know what they might do to Princess Camiyah when they see you holding her?" He shrugs and escorts her over to the group. She inwardly rolls her eyes and kisses Miyah's cheek as she coos inquisitively at her. FG notices them and smiles warmly.

"I see you brought my little pumpkin in training" She coos at her adopted granddaughter who was squealing excitedly. Ben turns around and chuckles as Miyah reaches for him, remembering her favorite playmate. He greets her and watches her enter the fairy's arms. Just as she was playing with the angel baby, the long limousine pulls up and the three guests exit.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. My name is Ben, this is Fairy Godmother and this is Princess Audrey" Ben smiles shaking their hands individually. "Oh! This is Crystal and her daughter Camiyah." He adds as FG returns Camiyah to her mother. The three introduced themselves as Mal, Evie and Jay. Crystal rolls her eyes as Chad stands closer to her after Jay winks at her right after he winked at Audrey. Mal examines Crystal and Evie nearly squeals over her baby's outfit.

"I love your crown" Evie grins. "Thank you" Crystal smiles in return as the group head inside. Camiyah watches Mal and coos in her direction as if initiating conversation. Crystal giggles as Mal looks a bit creeped out. "She's casting spells on me" Mal narrows her eyes.

"Probably. She has a cuteness spell that works on everyone here, even Princess Audrey is a victim" Crystal shrugs. "Oo, could I hold her? I've never held a baby before" Evie chirps before Audrey intercepts. "You can't but thanks for asking" the princess bitterly smiles before catching up with Ben. Crystal ignores the jab and pretends to be weak. "Oh Evie, could you hold her? I must fix my shoe" She hands the baby over and tightens her heel strap. Camiyah babbles at the blue haired girl and tries to reach for Mal's hair to compare hair notes.

"Magic babies" Mal mutters, suspicious of that cute baby smile. Jay eventually approaches Crystal with an arm around her shoulders. "Hey" He smirks. She inwardly face-palms. Not again.


End file.
